


Mine

by SoulCut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulCut/pseuds/SoulCut
Summary: In a world where people have become cold, self-centered and ambitious, no one is able to hold meaningful relationships anymore.Looking for a solution to the dwindling population, Omega enterprises has been breeding for years a new type of human being:  the omegas. Naturally sweet, loving and loyal, they are the perfect companions to today's humans.And if you have enough money, one of them can be yours.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

When Tony had first heard about Project Omega, he was twenty, at MIT, getting high as hell and sleeping with anything that moved. Laughing out loud, he could not believe it...living a life of reckless pursuit of pleasure and shallow, fake happiness, he did not understand the need for buying a mate. 

After all, why pay a small fortune to get a partner for life that would ultimately bore him and become a burden to him? In any case, the project was doomed to fail.

The thing is, after another twenty years of sharing fleeting moments with thousands of meaningless strangers, and feeling the gap slowly spreading on his chest...he kind of got it.

\----

The Omega Enterprises' building actually resembled an incredibly modern small town, Tony noticed from the car as he entered the premises.

A fortress, highly secured, keeping safe a treasure that sounded too good to be true. After all, in a world slowly dying from people's unwillingness to commit to having a family, of choosing anything over their work, an Omega would be a blessing.

No longer would a man or a woman have to put aside their dreams for their partner or children, as they would have a partner that was born to want to please them, follow and support them in any way, forever.

As he was escorted out of the car and into the main building at the entrance, he noticed all the other people joining him, just as he expected: the richest, most powerful men and women had all flocked together to form a restless, expectant group.

Soon enough, they were conducted to the main hall, a bright, pristine room. A blonde woman entered after them, tall, slender, beautiful. Confidence radiated off her, and she easily silenced the small crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming today. This is a day that will change our entire society... because after decades of work, we have finally achieved what people need desperately nowadays" she started, " My name is Andrea Locke, and I am the head of the Project Omega"

She paused, letting her words sink in, as she spied on her most important guest. Stark was known to be a hard, confident and scarily brilliant man. Broad and dark, his presence was commanding even while sitting amongst the elite of the United States. She spied his reaction until his eyes suddenly lifted, piercing hers with sharpness, seemingly unimpressed by her. 

Coughing and looking away, Andrea continued.

"As you know, we have researched and acquired all the knowledge of natural selection and animal breeding we have. That way, our scientists were able to select all the characteristics we wanted to pass onto new generations and, combined with the organic regeneration technology that medicine uses to remake failed organs, we sped up a natural process that takes thousands of generations to occur."

The silence was marked by the restless movements of the audience, all eager to see what was next.

"We focused on passing characteristics like loyalty, kindness, peacefulness and obedience, while weeding out aggressiveness, ambition, and other negative qualities."

The patience in the group was fading as fast as they heard exactly what they wanted.

"And today we can finally say that we have achieved our goal: a new type of human, different from us. They are called Omegas, and they are peaceful, innocent, loving little things. Of course we have kept three generations with us to study, so we are completely certain that these traits are permanent, and the Project was a success. We even took it a step forward. They are now designed to look, smell, and sound the most pleasant way, they have become addictive, truly. Now we restrict our contact with them to avoid getting attached."

Andrea smiled,"Even so, we have still become terribly fond of them, as I'm sure you will see. Of course, we have prepared a fourth generation for you to see, and they are all behind this door, waiting to meet you."  
  
Many people actually stood at her words, and she laughed, clapping her hands. 

"I won't be keeping you from them any longer, please follow me in a tour around the premises, where you will see them tending to their daily activities..."

Stark stood slowly and approached her, and she started herding the group through the wide doors, and into a long corridor. The entire left side of the corridor was made of glass, and all the people instantly got close, looking greedily to the other side. Andrea smiled patiently.

"There they are, we brought them to our little indoor yard so you can see them all, we have a total of twenty omegas right now" she explained," they are raised learning to be pleasant, polite, and educated. They are also encouraged to pursue any interest that can exploit the characteristics already in their genetics." 

As she spoke, Tony got close to the glass, and watched. They were there, twenty boys and girls. They looked really young, could not be a day older than nineteen or twenty. The kids were all dressed in white fabric, light and soft. The sweet sound of their laughter reached them, and all the crowd stepped closer, watching avidly.

Tony saw them play, running to catch each other in the most innocent play. Some were singing joyfully in a circle on the grass. Others were drawing flowers or leaves with rapt attention, and some were dancing together, like siblings would. It was surreal, a paradise. The contrast with the cold and bleak world outside was hard. 

As they kept moving forward in the corridor, not a single one of them teared their eyes away from the window. They finally reached the end, which was a lot more closer to the merry group enjoying the sun and the grass outside. 

Looking closely, Tony could see that they were all very pretty. Perfect, really. 

"Well, do you want to meet them?"  
Andrea said, a smirk forming on her lips. A quick round of mesmerized 'yes' were heard.

Andrea then led them away from the corridor, which took some effort. 

"For security reasons, you are not to be in direct contact with them, but you will see each of them presenting themselves behind a mirror. They won't be able to see you or hear you. If you are interested in any of them, after the presentation, we can start discussing arrangements for them to be finally yours."

They reached a smaller room, it was filled with seats placed in front of a big window. Behind it was a small study, almost like a psychologist's. There was a woman in a soft blue coat, sitting behind a desk, and an empty seat in front of her, perfectly visible to the audience.

When everyone took their seat, Andrea motioned to an assistant, "Let the fist one in".

It was a petit girl with luscious chocolate curls framing a beautiful face. She smiled and took a seat, waiting quietly.

"Hello Emma," the woman in blue said kindly" how are you today, darling?" 

\----------

Peter was nervous. No, scared. He watched each of his friends get taken one by one to their therapist, first Emma, then another seven, while Ned held his hands anxiously.

"What do you think is happening?" Ned whispered. They usually loved to go with the doctors in the white coats, enjoying how attentive and soft they acted around them. They looked rather cold and intimidating when alone, briskly speaking with each other about tests and more tests, but when close to any of the kids, they melted...

Today was different, Peter thought. The kids were not stupid, they listened and knew important people were coming today to check on something, but they did not know what. They felt the nervousness around.

As he sat on the grass, head resting on his friend's shoulder, the doctors came to the field again. 

"Peter, please come with us" one of them, Bucky, said. Peter actually liked Bucky the best, for an Alpha, as they were told to call any human that wasn't an Omega, he was really friendly. He lacked that gleam that some other Alphas had, like hunger, that scared him when they looked at him. Peter's trust in Bucky was enough to take him away from Ned.

"Come boy, don't worry, everything will be fine."

\-----

Tony was conflicted, almost half of the Omegas had been presented, and he found them all equally pleasant and attractive. He found he was satisfied with the Project, and decided that it was better to be torn between many than to find he liked none of them at all. 

Just then, the door to the therapy room opened, and Tony saw the smallest, most beautiful boy he had ever seen, timidly step into the room. 

Tony stood, eyes fixed, as the kid looked up from the floor to the woman. He had light brown hair, almost wavy, which was disheveled from running outside. Locks of soft hair fell over big, chocolate eyes, so innocent they made Tony's heart ache.

"Hello, Miss Mary" he said, his voice a lilting melody. 

"Hello Peter, how are you darling? You seem a little nervous? I was missing you already" at this, the most radiant smile broke into his little face. Tony then knew he wanted that smile to be for him, and only _him_.

His little boy took a seat gingerly and looked down at his hands, biting his lip with worry, and Tony thought he was doomed. 

"I-you are right, miss. I'm nervous, but because I have so many questions!" The kid started speaking candidly, looking hard to the ground.

"Of course you have them, Pete" the woman said patiently," you are our brightest Omega. You must know there are many things we have yet to tell you, but you must see: we only explained what you were able to understand, as a little boy, you couldn't know more, but now you are all grown, and ready for what's to come."

Peter looked up sharply, eager to know more.

"What is to come miss?"

"Well, you remember Steve and Bucky?" She asked, amused by the kid.

"Yes, yes! I really miss Steve, but at least Bucky is still here, and we talk about him."

"Well, Steve once was like you, right? a second gen Omega, living his days at the center. But you know what happened?" She waited until Peter shook his head no.

"Well, Bucky fell in love with him. When Alphas meet Omegas they can fall in love, and if they do, would you think it okay for the Alpha to leave the Omega here and never see them again?" The woman asked faking seriousness, as if talking to a child.

"Well...I suppose it's not. Because the Alpha would be sad. Still, I don't see why Steve had to leave just for one Alpha that loved him, we all love him too. Is it fair that we can't see him anymore?" Peter reasoned out loud, without malice. The woman looked him, attentive now. Tony realized his boy was smarter than the rest, and wasn't easily convinced by flawed logic.

"Pete, darling, you know there are different kinds of love. Remember? Your love for Steve is pure and strong, yes, but the love an Alpha can feel for an Omega is even more strong. An Alpha's love is the best thing there is. When you have it, you will want for nothing else."

Peter frowned at this, and pouted.

"I can't believe I could love anyone more than I love Ned and MJ" Tony's throat tightened, and he tensed, feeling a surge of jealousness take over him. The woman, though, laughed good naturedly, taking his hand and patting it lightly.

"Ah darling, friends are amazing, right? It's completely okay to feel that way about things you don't know Peter, but really, would I lie to you on this?" She asked, making a sad face. Tony watched intently, recording in his mind how she interacted with the boy.

Peter paled visibly, eyes widening, "N-no! Of course not, I'm sorry, I really believe you..." Tony felt like he could melt as he watched his baby boy pout at the woman. Suddenly, he realized that he had come all the way to the mirror, hands pressing to it's surface hard. Worst yet, as he turned to look around him, he saw he wasn't the only one standing there, looking transfixed at Peter.

He was really doomed.

\----

As soon as the last Omega left the therapy room, he was on his feet in front of Andrea, trying to control his breath.

"I want him ready to leave with me. Today." He breathed out, and saw the woman smirk satisfied. 

"I see, and which of the little ones caught your eye, Mr. Stark?" 

"Peter" he whispered, savouring the way the name felt on his lips.

"-I'm sorry, I don't think that will be the case" a deep, sarcastic voice cut in. Tony turned, already feeling his blood start to boil, as he saw the other man that had been watching Peter so taken. Tall, slender but full of confidence as well" I would like to take Peter with me, you see." 

Andrea looked to be positively glowing, Tony supposed, already imagining a duel of offers.

"Well, Peter here is our best Omega so, as you must realize, we will only give him to a man who knows his value, Mr. Strange." 


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you know what will happen tomorrow Peter?” the kind nurse in the blue coat, Beth, asked him sweet, and he shook his head. The boy was busy, sitting on the ground, hands taking apart blocks of Legos, and placing them inside a big bucket. The end of their session was nearing, and Peter knew to always clean up after his playtime. Beth found his fixation with those blocks endearing, after all, almost all of the Omegas had left their toys behind years ago, picking up activities more suited to their age. But not Peter. Still, none of the team had pushed him to do the same, as Pete was just as invested in his work at the lab. Playing and building with blocks had been replaced now by tools and chemicals, and his brilliance often left everyone gaping. He had started helping at the lab at fourteen, but he was now the only Omega who was an active part of the team.

  
His genius mind, that remained naïve and innocent because of his genes, was tricky, she had found. He didn’t readily accept everything she told him. But as long as she reasoned simply and soundly with him, while keeping him distracted enough, she could lead him to where she wanted him.

  
“You are going to start meeting new people, darling” she explained, and he immediately looked up, surprised, “I knew you would be interested! You see, I always talk about you guys to my friends, and they told me that they really want to meet you.” Peter blushed scarlet and looked down, fiddling with a red block.

  
“And why me? What about the others?” he muttered, it wasn’t that he wasn’t exited, but he thought he would feel less nervous about them if Ned was with him…

  
“Oh darling, I thought it would be obvious. You are special, you have always been.” She cooed, not without truth, watching the blush deepen on his pretty pink cheeks.

  
“O-okay, please say thank you to them”

  
“Of course honey”

* * *

When Peter opened the door to the therapy room the next day, there was no Miss Beth to be seen. His eyes nervously scanned the room for her, and there’s where they landed on the only other person in the room. That obviously wasn’t Beth.

Tony saw the door creak open from the corner of his eyes, but remained seated at the small, round table with two chairs, one blue and the other pink, that were placed together. He had to refrain from jumping to his feet and running to him, the urge to scoop the boy in his arms making his heart beat faster.

  
“Hello, I-I’m P-peter” again, the sweetest voice filled the man’s ears, and he hummed, pleased.

  
Peter watched the man intently, staying a few feet apart. He was very different from Omegas, he looked like an alpha, like Bucky. The man looked to be taller than him, and his body seemed heavy, broader and more muscled than Peter’s. He found he liked that the man looked a lot bigger than him. The boy eyed his own slender body embarrassed, wondering why that thought made him feel jittery.

  
But then the man slowly turned, and Peter’s breath hitched. He was pretty, the prettiest man he had ever seen! He had a funny beard, which made Peter’s fingers itch to touch, as he didn’t grow hair anywhere other than his mop of curls. The man’s eyes where dark, very dark, and piercing. His gaze alone made butterflies tingle on his tummy.

  
Tony felt the tingle of arousal mixed with impossible tenderness as he felt the boy’s heated, amazed eyes on him. He couldn’t contain a smirk from tugging his lips, which only widened as the boy turned impossibly redder, eyes falling to the man’s mouth.

  
“Hello Peter, I am Mr. Stark, or you may call me Alpha, if you like…” Alpha, Peter’s butterflies went crazy at the thought. The boy found himself trembling to say it.  
“Okay, Alpha” the man’s eyes snapped shut for a second, and Peter saw him shift visibly under the table, as if uncomfortable. But the gaze he received after, the hungry eyes that he always saw on other alphas but couldn’t understand why…it didn’t feel scary this time.

  
“Come here baby, “the man whispered roughly, as if pained. Peter took tiny steps until he stood beside the pink chair” it’s okay, darling, you can sit down.” The boy lowered on the seat slowly, biting his lips nervously, “I would love it if you told me about you, I was actually dying to meet you, you know.” The man’s gaze didn’t leave him for a second.

  
“I-well, I am an Omega, I was born here, I have never ever been outside…” the boy paused, afraid of already boring his guest, but the Alpha’s eyes never stranded from his face, as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.

  
“Oh, but I have been outside, all of my life. Do you want to know how it is?” Tony tempted the boy. Doe eyes looked up to him, begging, and Tony chuckled, extending a hand to ruffle the boy’s head. The heavy weight of the man’s broad hand on Peter’s head made the boy shudder. Tony knew what the outside world was, a desolate place where lonely, depraved people did anything to get what they wanted. People like himself didn’t think twice about crushing anyone on their way to the top. But Peter wasn’t like that, he was perfect. Unable to cause or watch pain in others, compelled to make others happy, even at his own expense, he was goodness in the flesh “I live in a city, at the top of the tallest building in the country!” Tony tried to emulate Beth’s voice, expressive and exaggerated, carrying a sense of wonder and adventure in it. And Peter looked awed.

  
“Truly? Can you draw it to me?” the boy asked, full of enthusiasm. Not waiting for a response, he jumped from the chair and ran to the therapist’s desk, picking up some color pencils and a sheet of paper, and running back to Tony. Peter presented all the items proudly but, after realizing Mr. Stark hadn’t agreed, he suddenly looked at his feet, embarrassed and afraid of being annoying “I’m sorry, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, miss Beth always says I have to control myself and be polite…”  
Tony frowned, not liking this turn of events. He didn’t give a damn what that woman said to Peter, as he loved the kid’s enthusiasm, and he would have to let her know. But first things first, he had to assure the kid that he didn’t do anything wrong. Tony raised and picked up his baby boy up and into his lap, setting him against his chest. He could actually feel the heat radiating from the boy’s cheeks.

  
Peter couldn’t breathe. He had never ever been this close to an Alpha before. The man was so big that he surrounded Peter’s small body, which fit perfectly against him. Peter could even feel the man breathe behind him, as the hard chest puffed out and brushed his back rhythmically.

  
“It’s all right Pete, I would love to show you” the man’s voice rumbled behind him in good humor, and Peter preened. A big hand fell on his thigh, still at first, but then caressing him softly, up and down. Peters breath shook watching, amazed, as the man singlehandedly drew a city landscape, where a big building easily towered over the rest. Mr. Stark was incredibly skilled, because, as the man commented while drawing, being an engineer made drawing complex things easy.

  
They stayed like that for a little while. Mr. Stark talking about the outside world, drawing buildings, beaches, trees, and anything Peter asked, while his hand caressed the boy’s thigh, back and hair softly. By the end of the meeting, Tony was certain that Peter felt safe with his touch, and almost sure that the boy enjoyed it as much as he did.  
What Peter was thinking, on the other hand, was about all the new feelings that flourished in his tummy each time Mr. Sark touched him. It felt good, warm and-and not enough…for some reason. But the boy was too scared to ask. He was also a bit scared to ask Mr. Stark if he was fine. As the session progressed, he had felt a growing hardness that fit almost comfortably against his backside. It felt scorching warm through the flimsy fabric of the boy’s shorts, but every time Peter tried to move, afraid of hurting the man, Mr. Stark had sighed deeply, softly taking Peter’s hips and grounding him exactly over that place, until Peter quit trying.

  
When the time came for Mr. Stark to leave, the man had gotten up quite unhappy, as if hating to leave. And there Peter saw that the front of his pants was swelled terribly, and straining, and his fear intensified. What was wrong with Mr. Stark? Did it hurt him??

  
Of course Tony noticed the sudden change in the kid, who’s eyes didn’t leave Tony’s stomach as the man kissed his head goodbye, all nervous and quiet. But easily brushed it off as a result of a day full of new emotions.

  
If only he knew.

* * *

“And just for how long do we have to do this-this courting thing?” Tony had asked the blond woman, exasperated. He had come with the intention to bring back home an angel to spoil rotten. And now he was being told his baby boy would stay in the compound for some time yet. Even worse, that infuriating Stephen Strange was there too, and able to spend time with his baby as much as he did.

  
Andrea looked at Stark frowning, the man was pacing like a caged lion, anxious to get to his prey. On the other hand, Strange was sitting ramrod straight in his chair, calculating eyes and sharp face sneering at his rival.

  
“The reason why an Omega is so loyal is not different than how a dog would feel loyalty. If you take a dog to a family, it will probably care and defend each of them, but it will choose an Alpha, a human to obey and care for more than the rest of the pack. The dog chooses the Alpha, and thus a bond creates. With Omegas, it’s the same, if you want them to bond as an Alpha, you have to let them choose.”

  
“So, whoever he chooses to bond with takes him home?” Strange mused, slightly unhappy, but Starks displeasure was even more evident, as he snorted.

  
“I have offered to pay you four times what this idiot here probably did!” Tony was seething, images of Peter on Stephen’s lap burning on his mind. Andrea hardened, looking down on him.

  
“These Omegas may not be conventional humans, and this project may have started based solely on its estimated profits…but as the years went by, we finally understood that those kids are not just products to sell to the highest bidder. They are humans too, and the most perfect humans there are. You must understand. Maybe the rest of the world has lowered into a self-serving, money run hell, but these little things have made a terrible impact in here. We are choosing, out of the care and responsibility they have made us feel, to give them one little thing in exchange for all that they give us: we sell off, yes, but we do it to the person they choose.”  
Strange’s eyes narrowed.

  
“So, it could be that Peter does not choose any of us”

  
“…Yes, although they are designed to be compelled by any normal human, the only way to assure complete loyalty to only one of them, was to make sure they could choose them.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky detested to be sent to the city.

As he walked on the damp, colorless streets, he felt surrounded by a sea of ignorance, indifference. New York may not be the densely populated city it had been in the past, but even with less occupants, it seemed nobody ever truly saw each other, or even noticed what was around them.

People walked briskly to their destinations, bumping rudely into each other with their eyes glued to the phones on their hands. Constantly connected, but completely isolated. And he had once been one of them.

When he finally finished his business at the city, he was glad he could return to the compound. The Omega Enterprises was a small city on its own, all who worked there never chose to leave. And why would they want to? At first, when he joined them, he was disgusted by them. Their kindness, the way each member seemed to like going out of their way to make him feel comfortable…it had to be fake. There had to be a reason behind it. So he always waited for the moment where all those little favors were asked to be returned with one of his own. 

Even his own parents made it clear to him that no one, ever, did something out of the kindness of their hearts. The bigger the favor, the more you owed to the person. And Bucky had made sure he didn’t owe anything to anyone. 

But that changed when he met Steve. 

It was only through Steve that he understood what Omega Enterprises was doing. And for the first time in his life, he vowed to do something not for himself, but for the sake of everyone else. 

Opening the door to his home, in the compound´s residential area, he felt the grittiness of New York wash away. Steve was there, sitting over a colorful blanket on the ground, cooing and laughing. Their baby girl was giggling adorably in his arms while he made funny faces to her.

Steve immediately looked up, soft eyes shining happily at his husband.

“Love, I have news for you,” Bucky said, kissing his darling Omega on the head while taking the baby into his arms. Bucky looked at her, amazed at such a miracle, a proof that all that he had worked for could work,” They have presented the first Omegas to the public. It’s finally happening…”

Steve smiled sweetly, the contrast of the man Bucky was with the one he had been years ago always made him feel better, “That’s what we are here for, Alpha, and I’m glad for it.”

“I’m glad too.”

\----

Mr. Strange was a lot like Mr. Stark, Peter found, at least at first sight. He was even taller, the kid’s head barely reaching his chest. But Peter liked the differences, those made each man special. For starters, the doctor’s eyes were icy blue, but infinitely softer than Mr. Stark’s burning eyes. They were, actually, a little sad. 

Peter did not feel sad often. Anger, sadness and fear were horrible emotions, that all the friendly Alpha’s like Beth fought off. He had always felt protected from those, and it pained him to see that no one protected Mr. Strange that way. 

Peter was playing with his Lego set, the first time he came. He was pretty too, Peter had decided, and when the man hunched down and extended a long, pale hand to him, the boy grinned widely. Feeling his confidence rise, he shook the man’s hand firmly, until he noticed something odd about it.

The hand trembled in his grasp. The jerky movements weren’t as surprising as the deep scars that littered every inch of his skin. Peter’s initially horrified gasp made the man draw back apologetically. 

The boy felt immediately guilty and got even closer to the him, wide earnest eyes begging the older man to look at him.

“I’m so sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Peter” he said, extending an offering hand again. Mr. Strange doubted a second, before finally placing his hand over the much tinier one.

“Hello Peter, my name is Stephen Strange” it had to be the most beautiful voice Peter had ever heard. It was soft and deep. Flustered, he tried not to feel guilty about liking this man’s voice more than Mr. Stark’s. there was nothing wrong with that, right? Peter tried to focus on watching the man’s hand again. Looking closely, he decided that he didn’t mind the marred skin, but the trembling of the fingers made him feel an ache in the chest. 

“I had never seen a scar, I’m sorry. Does it hurt? When I touch you?” the boy bit his lip as his fingers traced the delicate skin soothingly. The man’s eyes were fixed on his fingers and he swallowed before speaking.

“No Peter, but that feels- that feels really nice” Peter blushed, grasping the trembling hand in both of his and lifting it to his face, to give him the lightest of kisses.  
“That’s better!” he quipped, flashing a smile to his visitor.

Mr. Strange was a lot quieter than Mr. Stark, and Peter found that the man loved to listen to him talk about his friends and his past-times. Where Stark always rambled on the things he did and the places he went, filling Peter’s head with images of adventure and danger, Stephen was a mystery. Still, Peter found himself confiding in him more often than even Miss Beth. 

“Have you ever fallen in love, sir?” Peter would timidly ask, and Strange, as always, would look at him long and hard before answering in a way that made Peter feel the man was mocking him.

“Not before, no. I had never met someone who could make ms feel that way.”

“I will fall in love with an Alpha someday, and leave this place” Peter confessed, as if in secret. He received another one of those pensive, long glances. 

“Really?” Stephen asked, again somewhat mockingly. As if that were something to look forward to. Peter’s idea of the world outside pained him, as he felt the boy was ill prepared to face truth. In those moments, the guilt he felt for his selfish choice of wanting to take the boy made him fall into a somber silence.

Peter yawned widely, feeling tired and sleepy, and Stephen’s sharp eyes narrowed.

“Peter, have you slept well? You look tired, darling” Strange said, the tenderness slipping into his usually aloof tone. Peter shook his head and smiled slightly at the endearment, there were so few, that each felt precious. 

“I umm- I kind of stayed late talking with Ned…” the boy confessed. Stephen raised an eyebrow, impressed at the first display of naughtiness from the kid.

“Talking about what? If I’m allowed to know…” watching Peter suddenly look down, face blushing rapidly, he decided to let it go, and sighed, patting his knee “Come here.”

“What-?” Peter looked up, embarrassed, Stephen never touched him as much as Mr. Stark.

“Just come” Mr. Strange commanded, his addictive voice drawing him in. As Peter slowly and timidly approached, Strange rolled his eyes, sighed, and picked him up, placing the boy comfortably on his arms” We have got at least half an hour left, I think it would be good we spend it by helping you catch up with the sleep that friend of yours stole away” the man droned on bored as the kid closed his eyes. He always pretended to be cold around him, but Peter knew better, as soon he felt shaking fingertips caressing his hair so lightly-as if afraid he would break.

\---

The third time Peter saw Mr. Stark, he was so happy he quickly got up from the floor, abandoning his Legos, and ran up to him jumping into his arms. Tony laughed, delighted, and wrapped his arms around the slim body, pressing it close. Peter had his arms wrapped around the older man’s neck, face flushed as he breathed the rich smell. Soon he pushed back a little to press their foreheads together, smiling goofily. 

“I really missed you, so I wanted to give you a bear hug!” the boy said, excitedly. At this, Tony raised an elegant eyebrow.

“It has a name and all?”

“Yess, because it’s not, you know, a koala hug, or a normal hug” the kid rambled off.

“How’s a koala hug then?” Tony asked, and gasped right after, when he felt Peters legs wrap around his hips tightly. 

“Like this!” the boy exclaimed.

Tony laughed at his naïve little boy, amazed. Coming from another person, almost anything Peter said or did would have qualified as a bold sexual move, and the man had yet to grow accustomed to the boy’s genuine obliviousness. He thought he would never want to.

Sitting down with the boy still tightly wrapped around him, he started to pet him. His plan to grow the kid accustomed to his touch progressing each day. 

“Peter, I want to give you something, would you want that?” he whispered, and the boy looked at him excitedly, nodding” I want to give you a kiss.”

“A-a kiss?” Peter blushed, wide eyed” like, like in old fairy tale books?” Tony smiled. As Andrea had explained, the concept of love that Omegas had been taught was based on what people would write about, before the world had gone to hell: perfect relationships of mutual love and sacrifice. Mixed with the final wish of having children, and a ‘lived happily ever after’, for them, love was all things good. The kids had been raised reading about dashing, brave Alphas who would sacrifice everything for the love of their Omegas. The irony was not lost on Tony, that everything ended up being reversed, but as Andrea had explained, because of all these tales, Omegas had grown up believing that Alphas were perfect. 

Tony smiled and, ever so slowly, brushed a chaste kiss on Peter’s cheek. The kid giggled, as the man’s goatee tingled, and Tony broke, peppering his baby boy’s nose, cheeks and forehead with little kisses. 

When Peter was flushed and breathless from laughter, eyes twinkling happily, the hunger in Tony lashed out. Cradling the boy’s small face between his large hands, he leaned in, brushing their lips together lazily. Peter’s stomach clenched with that weird feeling again, and his small hands grabbed fistfuls of Tony’s shirt. 

Soon, Peter felt Tony’s hips jerking up, his big hands running all over the boy’s body, impatiently. For all that Tony Stark tried, he still was a man, a man used to getting what he wanted. Denying himself had never been easy, and Peter was proving to be anything but.

“Mr.S-stark!” Peter yelped, feeling that again, that weird sensation.

“What baby?” Tony huffed, flustered, as he let Peter push back just a little.

“It’s-it’s there again! What is it? What’s happening?” the boy started to panic, pointing down. Tony followed his gaze, until it landed on his own lap. Oh. He realized then, that Peter didn’t understand what was happening, and it scared him. 

“Oh baby, “Tony cooed, caressing the boy’s back gently” that-that’s not bad at all. It’s good, you see? It means I really, really like you.”

“But-“

“Shh. Its nothing, and if you want, we can make it go away” Mr. Stark explained, voice husky. 

“How?” the boy whispered, eyes wide and trusting. 

“Just like this” Mr. Stark rumbled, placing Peter on top of him again. Slowly to not scare him, he started grounding his hips against the kid’s backside, whispering praises and holding him still, “Peter, baby, you are so good to me, did you know that?” Mr. Stark gritted out, forcing himself to move slowly. Peter was too flustered to speak, anyway. 

After a couple of minutes, Mr. Stark’s slow movements became jerkier and more insistent, pushing harder into Peter, who bore it silently if only because of the expression of pure bliss on the man’s face, as he trembled hard and held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank you all for the feedback! It really pushes me to write more. As some have said in the comments, yes, there is a dystopian influence in this story, and I'm glad you like it!
> 
> As of right now, I am somewhat confused. I never liked stories where Tony easily gets Peter to fall for him or viceversa. Stephen is rather similar to Tony, so I always thought it would make sense for him to be also attracted to the man. Problem is, this isn't a Stephen/Peter story, or it wasn't going to be. Still, I like the contrast in the way both men approach Peter, and how different he feels when he is with one or the other. 
> 
> Please give me your thoughts on this! I am open to all ideas.


End file.
